Panty and Sebastian
by Baz The Storyteller
Summary: Panty is dating a handsome man named Sebastian. Brief is not happy about this and decides to spy on Sebastian to see if he can get some dirt on him. And he does.


PANTY AND SEBASTIAN

One day Jehovah's Witnesses arrive at the house. They've rung the doorbell 20 times now. Garterbelt warned Panty and Stocking not to open the door. Because if you open the door on Jehovah's Witnesses, THEY NEVER LEAVE YOU ALONE!

The real reason why they're here is because Panty and Stocking are angels and those Jehovah's Witness probably want them to join them. Fat chance!

Stocking peeked through the key hole. She sees two 40 something year old women holding bibles and one handsome 21 year old man looking bored. Stocking tells Panty about the man. Panty is a little interested. Panty decided to strip off and answer the door naked. The women get the shock of their lives as they look away from Panty. They criticize Panty for exposing herself. Panty has her eyes set on the man. The man looked very interested in Panty. Panty grabbed his hand and they ran upstairs to have sex. Meanwhile, Stocking asked the shocked women if they would like some coffee.

Upstairs, Panty and the man, who is named Sebastian, have finished having sex. Sebastian then told Panty "I have no interest in being a Jehovah's Witness at all. I only joined this morning because those two women said that they we're coming here today. I wanted to meet you." "Well, it worked." said Panty "And you deserve a blow job."

Downstairs, the two women are teaching Stocking to make cheesecake. These Jehovah's Witnesses sure can bake.

So, Sebastian gave Panty his phone number and says that maybe they should go out sometime. Panty accepted and Sebastian left. Panty added Sebastian to her sex diary and then she thought for a while. As we all know, Panty prefers to be single. She only has sex with men and never hears from them again. But this time, Panty has a change of heart. She throws her sex diary into the bin and decides maybe she should be in a relationship. And this Sebastian guy is hot stuff.

So Panty and Sebastian started dating. For the next two weeks, they went to the cinema, the theatre, dinner, the fair and toured the city. Panty was enjoying this and wanted to be with Sebastian forever.

One person who was not happy about all this was Brief. This Sebastian character is stealing his girl. He won't allow it. So, he decided to spy on Sebastian to see if her can get any dirt on him. One night, when Sebastian walked out of his workplace, Brief followed him all the way to the train station. Sebastian is boarding the train heading to Enfer City. Brief secretly boarded the train too without Sebastian noticing him.

As they arrived in Enfer City, Sebastian went into a restaurant. Brief looked into the window of the restaurant and couldn't believe his eyes. He got his camera out and took pictures. "I've got you now!" he muttered to himself with a smirk on his face.

The next day, Brief arrived at Panty and Stocking's house, much to their dismay. "What do you want?" moaned Panty. Brief showed them the photos he took last night. The photos show that Sebastian was at the restaurant having dinner with 2 other women. They were none other than Scanty and Kneesocks. Panty felt like she was going to be sick. "You just photo shopped these!" she said. To see if it were true, Panty went on Skype and talked to Sebastian. Panty showed him the photographs and said to him "Please tell me these aren't real!"

Sebastian felt guilty and said that they were real. Panty couldn't believe it. She said to Sebastian "I never wanna see you again. It's over!" She turned her Skype off leaving Sebastian heartbroken and guilty.

Panty was up in her room drinking heavily from a bottle of whisky. She was depressed. Stocking entered the room and and spoke to her: "We don't we go out tonight. Just the two of us. Who needs men? Fuck 'em." Panty's eyes lit up. "_Fuck_ 'em exactally!" she said. She then pulled her sex diary out of the bin. "From now on, I'm gonna be single and fuck every man I can get my hands on!" she announced. Stocking smiled.

Sebastian was at the gas station getting his car filled. He didn't noticed that coming out of the door of the fuel tank of his car was black and red smoke. Sebastian went inside the station to pay and came back in the car again. "Hello, Sebastian." said a voice from the backseat that made Sebastian jump. He turned around only to find out that Scanty and Kneesocks were in the back seat. Sebastian told them "Look, I can't see you anymore. Panty found out! It's over between us." Scanty sighed and said "Okay. It was fun when it lasted. We bid you adieu." "Goodbye, Sebastian. And enjoy the ride." said Kneesocks as her and Scanty exited the car.

"Good riddance." thought Sebastian as he started up the car. But just then, the car started to move on it's own. Sebastian started to panic as the car appeared to have a life of it's own. It drove down the road really fast. Passers by yell at him. Sebastian tried to control the wheel, but no avail. He tried to open the doors to get out, but they won't open. His car drove down the road at super speed and police cars chased after him.

Back at Panty and Stocking's house, the girls were watching TV. They get a fax with the word "CAR" written on the paper. On the TV, there was a news report of police cars chasing after a car that was driving incredibly fast. Panty and Stocking knew that the car was Sebastian's, so they set off to rescue him.

Panty, Stocking and Garter were See Through catching up with Sebastian's car. Panty took out the Ghost Detector (which a remote control with an antenna on top), pressed the button from the antenna, the beam came out and shined on Sebastian's car. The beam turned red as it revealed that there was a ghost inside the car. Sebastian's car started to change shape. It grew a long snout, a big set of jaws and giant fins. It looked like a shark. The Ghost Car laughed evilly. Sebastian was frightened.

Worst of all, the Ghost Car was heading towards the end of the road where it could end up in the ocean. Panty and Stocking had to rescue Sebastian quickly. Garter drove See Through behind the Ghost Car so that Stocking can get on the hood of See Through and climb onto the back of the Ghost Car. It wasn't easy because the Ghost Car kept moving out of the way as Garter drove behind it. Panty shot at the wheels of the Ghost Car and that slowed it down a bit. Garter managed to drive behind the Ghost Car and Stocking got on top of the hood of See Through. She jumped onto the back of the Ghost Car and started to climb to the roof of it. She was on top of the Ghost Car and was kneeling on top of the roof clinging on for dear life.

The road was getting shorter and shorter, and the ocean was getting closer and closer. The Ghost Car drove all over the place trying to shake Stocking off. Panty fired her pistol all over the Ghost Car and it slowed it down. This gave Stocking the moment to stab her katana through the roof of the Ghost Car. That was it. The Ghost Car gave one last scream as it exploded. Stocking and Sebastian went flying into the air and landed on the back of See Through. The people cheered, the church bell rang and the angels picked up their coin.

Sebastian said to Panty and Stocking "Thank you so much for saving my life." Panty said to him "You're welcome." and then she smacked Sebastian right in the face. "But this doesn't mean that I forgive you." Sebastian rubbed his face. "Was I the first girl you cheated on?" asked Panty. "No." said Sebastian. "I've been doing this since I was 15. But today taught me a lesson. From now on, I'll never cheat on another girl. I'm gonna stop it right now from this day forth." He then looked at Panty. "I take it you don't wanna give it a second try." he asked. Panty shook her head. "Okay. Goodbye, Panty." he said. "Goodbye, Sebastian." said Panty.

Later that night, Panty and Stocking went to a nightclub for a night of dancing, booze, sex and junk food (well, Stocking just had the junk food and Panty had her share of the men). The two Jehovah's Witnesses had their own religious cooking show on TV, "Bible Bakery." It was a huge hit. Even Stocking watches it.

Sebastian left Daten City to go live in Chicago. He met a beautiful woman called Darla. They were together for 2 years and are now engaged.

THE END


End file.
